Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones Redone
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: A novelization of my modded Sacred Stones playthrough on my Youtube channel. Featuring: Zero, Xolette, Robin, Corrin, Morgan, Kana, Lucina, Mega Man X, Sigma, Cuphead, Dr. Robotnik, Chara, Arvis, Kimi Finster, Harpuria, Clair, Dan Phantom, Child!Zephiel, Sharena, Shaggy, Soleil, Iniabi, Cthulhu, and lots of memes, and much more. Mostly humor and not to be taken seriously. OUTDATED!
1. The Continent Of WNWOVN Backstory

**Chapter 1: The Continent Of WNWOVN Backstory**

The continent of WoomyNgyesWumpyOomyVeemoNgweh.

For OVER 9000 years, a quiet peace reigned in the absence of the terrible darkness. The Sacred Stones have been passed from generation to generation. Nations have been built around their power and their legacy.

Krabbyland, ruled by Lyon, the should-have-been Prince of Grado.

Neo Arcadia+, ruled by Arthur, the Friend of Justice, and his wife, Charlotte.

Amity Park, ruled by Dan Phantom, who in ten years has all but destroyed it.

Radiant Garden, ruled by Ansem the Wise.

And the Soviet Union, ruled by Male Robin, the Pedophile and Family Destroyer.

These five countries house the power of the Sacred Stones.

They are joined by the United States of Reploid, ruled by Elpizo.

In these times of peace, tales of past conflict have drifted into legend, and memories of the ancient dark arts have all but evaporated.

It is now the year 666. In an instant, the whole of WNWOVN is threatened by an unexpected atrocity.

The Soviet Union, the largest of the Sacred Stone nations, has invaded Krabbyland under orders from Male Robin. He is seeking beautiful young girls twenty years or younger than him for a harem. The Lucina that whored herself out to him in the RobinxLucina path of Awakening no longer satisfies him. Because of that, Male Robin wants to breed more "juicy" women than her. Things have spiraled so poorly that he has even planned a wedding between himself and Female Morgan. The girl has all but thrown herself at his groin and offered her womb to him. She is currently two months pregnant with a set of triplet boys and is regularly both beaten and raped savagely by her father, as he wanted only girls to breed. But Female Morgan loves the abuse she get's from her father, as she thinks it's "exotic love" and craves her father whoring her out.

A longtime ally of the Soviet Union, Krabbyland is caught off guard, unable to mount any resistance. The USSR's forces move quickly, seizing one territory after another. To add to Lyon's worries, his friends, Cuphead and Mugman, have gone missing after fighting the Devil. The Soviet Union's momentum carries it's armies to the gates of Krabbyland's castle, the Krusty Krab, itself.

Krabbyland will fall, permanently this time... it is inevitable.


	2. The Fall Of Krabbyland

**Chapter 2: The Fall Of Krabbyland**

The siege of the Krusty Krab was already well underway. Inside, a soldier ran up to King Lyon in the throne room and stretched his arms out.

"Gee, it sure is boring around here. Your Majesty, Ganon and his minions have seized the islands of Korodai." the soldier announced.

Lyon placed down the goblet of meme milk he was drinking and put a finger to his chin.

"Hmm... how can wii help?" Lyon asked.

The soldier took out a scroll out of thin air.

"It is written: only Link can defeat Ganon." the soldier replied.

Lyon did a fistpump.

"Great. I'll grab my stuff." Lyon said.

"There is no time. Your sword is enough." the soldier said.

Lyon walked over to a nearby window, which was facing out towards a famous fast food restaurant called Krusty Burger.

"But what if... we were to purchase fast food and disguise it as our own cooking?" Lyon asked.

He paused for a milisecond.

"Ho ho ho! Delightfully devilish, Lyon!" Lyon said.

Just then, Lyon's friend, Zero, entered the room. Zero was a famous Maverick Hunter that had for some reason regained a body after his last two adventures, which, according to him, had him as some sort of small device called a BioMetal that allowed one to use his abilities and form.

"Zero, do you have your Z-Saber with you at the moment?" Lyon asked.

Zero was silent for a few moments.

"No." Zero replied.

There was an awkward silence.

"Oh, okay." Lyon said.

He turned to a nearby girl that had white hair and was dressed in gray and black casual clothes.

"Xolette!" Lyon shouted.

Xolette approached Lyon.

"Yes, Prince Lyon of GRADO?" Xolette asked.

"Take mah boi and head for Lalotai. Tamatoa, our lord and master, is a crab of fine tastes and all things shiny-related. I trust he will keep you safe." Lyon replied.

"Understood. And what of Your Majesty?" Xolette asked.

"Me? I shall remain here. We have long held the Fire Nation among our dearest allies, yet now, they attack? I must know why. Am I somehow responsible for this? Have I erred in my leadership? Krabbyland is mine to guide. How could I have failed her so?" Lyon replied.

"But Prince Lyon..." Xolette started to say.

"Go now, Xolette! Ride on the horse you've somehow got despite not needing one! You know, being a Nobody and having access to Corridors of Darkness and such." Lyon ordered.

A horse suddenly spawned in right next to Xolette. The girl shrugged, got onto it, and pulled Zero on behind her.

"Forgive me, Your Highness. Good luck with the Dark Stone later on!" Xolette said.

The two dashed off. Soon after they left, the throne room got infested with Soviet soldiers.

"Well... Krabbyland had a good run in the end." Lyon said.

* * *

Outside the palace, Zero hopped off of the horse as another mounted rider approached them. He appeared to be a silver haired man in the same colored armor. The two recognized him as Corrin, the King of Valla, wife of Princess Camilla of Nohr, and the father of a girl named Kana. While her younger brother was back in the Vallite palace, Kana was rumored to be somewhere in the Soviet Union at the current time.

"Stahp right there!" Corrin ordered.

"Corn, ride ahead and bring word of our coming to Neo Arcadia+. A single rider has better odds of passing unseen by the USSR's men. I'd just warp us there myself, but I can't summon any Corridors for some reason. Convey to the throne all that has happened here and petition for reinforcements. And also, try to get even MORE characters from other sources somehow into this game. I don't know, characters like maybe X or someone from the Order of Heroes. Just get going!" Xolette ordered.

"Okay!" Corrin said.

He rode off on his horse to the northwest. Xolette turned to Zero.

"Zero, we must..." Xolette started to say.

She gasped.

"Quickly! Behind me!" Xolette ordered.

Zero did so. Just then, a trio of Wyvern riders approached them and landed on the ground. A deteriorated zombie girl with red hair got off the lead Wyvern and approached the two. Xolette recognized the abomination as Female Morgan, a grotesquely narcisstic and prideful little demon-like girl that abused everyone she came across and disgusted her due to how everyone knew she was a slut that whored herself out to her own father and got pregnant by him. Her body, which did little to conceal her exposed womb due to how little flesh was down there, showed the growing fetus of her developing triplets, which already looked deformed and sickly due to the incestuous relationship that Female Morgan had with Male Robin, as well as the fact that her undead body was directly affecting their development. Female Morgan grinned at Xolette, half her face dripping blood and gore.

"Why, hello there, Xolette! Fancy seeing YOU here, out of all worlds. Saayyy, isn't that the Maverick Hunter that Father wants? Well, isn't this just my lucky day? Just hand him over and we'll part ways like none of this ever happened." Female Morgan ordered.

She crossed her arms behind her back as she smirked triumphantly at Xolette.

"You wouldn't want me to haul you back to Mistress in pieces now, would you? George would be pretty upset, too... but then again, that boy can't even touch me. You know how superior to everyone I am, as I'm the TRUE Morgan and everything. So what will it be, Xol?" Female Morgan asked.

Xolette scowled at the girl.

"First off, NEVER call me that, Morgan. Only George can do that. And second, I don't think so, you little brat. This isn't your assigned area. Mistress Avina would be pretty angry to see you in an area you puppets weren't assigned to." Xolette replied.

Female Morgan glared at Xolette and took out an axe that she carried around with her in addition to her personal tome and Male Robin's Levin Sword. It had never been cleaned before and contained the dried blood and even bits of flesh from her former victims.

"Oh, I see how this is. In that case, I'll do more thanjust drag you back in pieces. I'll drag you back in bloody BITS! OR, I got an even BETTER idea! I'll drag you before Father so he can give me a baby sister. That's a BRILLIANT idea! Just imagine the look on George's face. Just imagine when he hears how his girlfriend is a whore, AND that she's carrying one of my father's many children. But FIRST, let's have some fun." Female Morgan sneered.

Xolette summoned Soul Eater and swiped at Female Morgan. However, the zombie girl was fast and nimble for being undead, and she snarled irritably as she swiped her axe at Xolette, inflicting a deep cut to the Nobody girl's skin. Xolette hissed in pain and cusped her injury.

"Ack! Insolent brat! This isn't over!" Xolette snarled.

She pulled Zero back on the horse and the two took off to the northwest. Female Morgan scoffed.

"I beat her like the superior goddess I am, and she STILL won't obey ME? Oh, how absolutely delicious. Okay, I'll let you live for now, you little slut. Try to outrun divine punishment. More time to savor the hunt... and the kill.

* * *

Once they were far away enough, Zero hopped off of the horse again. The horse disappeared just as mysteriously as it had appeared back in the Krusty Krab, leaving Xolette on her legs again.

"Zero, this way! I can see no more of the USSR's men. If we've made it this far, we've surely earned a moment's rest. And I suppose I... apologize for grabing you so brusquely earlier." Xolette said.

Zero shook his head.

"It's alright. Whatever that hideous little thing was, she was clearly after me. It's my fault that you received such a grave wound." Zero said.

Xolette nodded.

Okay. Well, whatever. We have more important matters to attend to. We must press on to Neo Arcadia+. We must fulfill Lyon's wishes." Xolette said.

"Right. Come on, Xolette. Let's go." Zero ordered.

The two approached a nearby bridge.

"Once we cross that bridge, we will be in Frelia, near Border Mulan." Xolette said.

She was silent for a second as she realized something.

"Oh god, I just realized it's named after Mulan and Mulan II! Anyway, let us proceed, Zero." Xolette said.

She reached behind her back.

"By the way, forgot to mention. This will not be an easy ride. Please, take your Z-Saber, which I somehow have. If something should happen to me, you must continue to Neo Arcadia+, alone if need be." Xolette said.

She tossed Zero his Z-Saber. Before he could do anything, the two noticed a group of enemies approaching from the southeast. One of them appeared to be Snow Miser, who for some reason was in Krabbyland when he was supposed to be back up in his realm, overseeing to the cold weather patterns of the planet.

"What up, boiz! Your lord and savior, Snow Miser, in the house!" Snow Miser exclaimed.

Xolette frowned and summoned Soul Eater.

"What is that thing? It must be one of the USSR's men. Stand back, Zero." Xolette ordered. Zero shook his head and activated his Z-Saber. "It's all right, Xolette. I can handle myself. I will stand with you." Zero said.

The two went and easily tore into the Soviet soldiers with no problems or injuries sustained whatsoever. They attacked in a flurry of energy and darkness that utterly destroyed the Soviet soldiers. Once they were done, Xolette turned her attention to Snow Miser.

"All that's left is their leader." Xolette said.

Snow Miser approached them, doing his infamous song and dance.

"I'm Mister White Christmas, I'm Mister Snow. I'm Mister Icicle, I'm Mister Ten Below!" Snow Miser chanted.

Xolette facepalmed and just simply sent a blast of Dark Firaga at Snow Miser. The attack overwhelmed him and forced him onto his knees.

"What? How?" Snow Miser asked in pain.

He warped away from the scene in order to head back to his realm and recover. Xolette turned to Zero.

"You feeling alright?" Xolette asked.

"What? Oh, no. I'm fine, Xolette. But what about you? You look so pale." Zero asked.

Xolette smirked as if in pride.

"Me? Please, I'm a Nobody. My Somebody was a weak little thing if she died and became a Dire Plant. But I'm not her. I'm stronger than her. It'll take a lot more than a measly scratch to bring me down." Xolette replied.

Zero nodded.

"Oh... good to see you're alright... fine." Zero said.

He looked up beyond the mountain range that hid the Krusty Krab from view. Already, the two could see smoke rising up from the building burning.

"How long is this going to go on? Every era I end up in, there's always war. The Maverick Wars... fighting Neo Arcadia... it just never ends." Zero said.

"Zero..." Xolette started to say.

"Don't worry, Xolette. I won't give in to sorrow. I've dealt with worse pain than this. Let's get moving. I'm not broken, and I won't stop until I see the fighting end." Zero ordered.

Xolette nodded and the two headed down the bridge. But as they left, Female Morgan, Female Corrin, and Male Kana were standing outside a large outpost that was on the mountain. The three had been watching Zero and Xolette as they fought against Snow Miser and the Soviet soldiers. Female Corrin and Male Kana smirked at each other before sloppily making out with each other, with Female Corrin moving her son's hands onto her swollen belly, which was of his doing, as he had gotten both her and the Selkie that was Female Corrin's daughter pregnant, despite the fact they were his mother and sister respectively. Female Morgan frowned and looked at the two.

"Let's report back to Father about this new development." Female Morgan ordered.


End file.
